


To Protect You

by colormyworldbright



Series: On My Block [2]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: (oscar's a pretty lame dude when it comes to women like why go after a fourteen year old u creep), F/M, Short One Shot, basically the whole Cesar claiming Monse to protect her from Oscar conversation, i'm guessing that oscar's been in jail for a long time, set in the same world as my other fic, unsure though since it's not really clear in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyworldbright/pseuds/colormyworldbright
Summary: He takes a look at Cesar’s phone. It’s a picture of Monse. His excuse would be that it’s easier to write to her when he’s looking at her, but if he’s being honest he looks at that picture all the time.“Ooh, Monse’s looking like a fine ass hyna. Isn’t she?” He grins.Carly rolls her eyes. Carlota is used to this shit from Oscar. She doesn’t seem to care as long as she’s his primary girl. Still with him after all these years.“Might have to hit her up, huh?” He raises his eyebrows.Cesar can’t help the anger that rushes over him. What the fuck? She’s like ten years younger than him. Not even legal. And she’s his.“She’s mine.” He hears himself say it outloud.





	To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Cesar POV so here it is. Please give kudos/comment if you liked it <3

The day Oscar comes home is all nerves. Cesar can’t help but feel excited to see him, even though, quite rationally, he’s terrified of what having “Spooky” around means.

 

He looks older, but not not harder. No new tats. No premature wrinkles. He makes out with Carly for a good ten minutes in front of his car before coming in the house to greet Cesar, who’s pretending like he’s actually been working on this letter, not watching them get it.

 

“Hey, Lil’ Spooky.” He grins. “Damn, you’ve grown up. What are you 14?”  


“Yeah.” He called him on his birthday actually. Oscar’s never missed a birthday call. He’s weirdly sweet like that.

 

“You’re a grown man aren’t you, _ese_.” He laughs. “Going to high school in the fall? I hear your taking those advanced classes.”

 

“Yeah same ones as Ruby, Jamal and Monse.”

 

“You still friends with them?” He sounds surprised.

 

Why wouldn’t he be? Because he’s affiliated?

 

He takes a look at Cesar’s phone. It’s a picture of Monse. His excuse would be that it’s easier to write to her when he’s looking at her, but if he’s being honest he looks at that picture all the time.

 

“Ooh, Monse’s looking like a fine ass _hyna_. Isn’t she?” He grins.

 

Carly rolls her eyes. Carlota is used to this shit from Oscar. She doesn’t seem to care as long as she’s his primary girl. Still with him after all these years.

 

“Might have to hit her up, huh?” He raises his eyebrows.

 

Cesar can’t help the anger that rushes over him. What the fuck? She’s like ten years younger than him. Not even legal. And she’s his.

 

“She’s mine.” He hears himself say it outloud.

  
“Oh really, _hermanito_?” There’s a hint of disbelief in the way he says hermanito, emphasizing the _ito._

 

He plays it cool. “Yeah we fucked before she went off to her writing camp.”

 

It feels wrong to say fucked. Yeah, they had sex, but Monse is so, so, so much more than a just a “fuck.” She’s his best friend. He loves her.

“What’d I say, you’re really becoming a man. Gonna join _los Santos_ soon, huh?” Oscar asks the question the way he’s asked all the other. Like he knows the answer. Like he’s just looking for Cesar to say what he already knows.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

He’s not supposed to join the Santos. He’s supposed to keep his head down, get through high school and get out of here. Go to college - junior college first to save money then UCLA.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

“ _Por supuesto_ ,” he answers dutifully.

 

His brother claps him on the back. Then leaves Cesar to finish his letter.

 

~~**Dear Monse,** ~~

 

~~**Oscar’s back. I just told him we had sex so he wouldn’t go after you. You’re going to hate me but I’ll probably have to get jumped in.** ~~

 

He scratches out the words and throws away the card, starting over. She doesn’t need this to ruin her summer. He’ll tell her in the fall.

 

-

 

“Take it back.” Ruby is so insistent, Cesar is proud. Monse deserves someone who’ll defend her like that.

 

“Can’t take back the truth.” He smirks smuggly. It kills him to say any of this. That he and Monse smashed. But he needs to make the claim seem real. Even if it means losing his _compas._

 

“What the hell, Cesar?!” Ruby is pissed. “Just because Oscar is back doesn’t mean you have to be an _asshole._ ”

 

“When did telling the truth make someone an asshole.”

 

“Monse would never.” Jamal is so certain. Honestly, a part of him is a bit offended. Does it really seem like he couldn’t get with Monse?

 

“We smashed. Get over it.” Cesar leaves Ruby’s house knowing that it’ll be the last time he gets to.

 

They won’t forgive him for this.

 


End file.
